herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zack Martin
Zachary "Zack" Martin, also known as Quick Guy, is one of the two main protagonists in The Suite Life series, along with his brother Cody Martin. He is typically the unstudious, outgoing, rebellious and often lazy twin, who is often seen wearing skater clothes. Academically, he is a straight "D" student, though he shows a great interest for wood shop—the class in which he is the best student. He didn't graduate Middle School due to failing English, but he eventually graduated High School in the finale of the series. Appearance Like his brother, Zack is about four feet tall with short blonde hair at the start of the series. He generally wears long-sleeved shirts with t-shirts over top, and skater pants or shorts along with skater shoes. Of the two, he generally appears to be far more laid back than his brother, who usually wears more formal clothing. Before the start of The Suite Life on Deck, Zack grew his hair longer, to be around shoulder length. As the series progresses, Zack grows to around five-foot-ten tall, and cuts his hair back to a much shorter length. Personality Zack is a "player" and a "ladies' man" when it comes to girls. However, when it comes to schoolwork, Zack is not nearly as smart as Cody, and is described as lazy by Mr. Forgess in the episode "Smart & Smarterer". He's the more athletic of the twins and likes to play basketball, baseball, football, and dancing. He likes to be in the limelight and often tries to take credit for other people's accomplishments. He can be very petty when it comes to money and sometimes uses Cody for get-rich-quick schemes. Even though he insults and uses Cody, he is shown to be protective when other people are mean to him. Unlike his brother Cody, who loses most of his prankster antics, Zack is still fond of pranking people throughout both of the series regardless of the often high consequences and already knowing he will be the first person blamed. When it comes to causing trouble, he seemingly has an affinity for it. Despite his tough-guy attitude, Zack is the more sentimentally attached of the twins. He always misses Cody when he's gone and often feels bored without him. He also clung to his mother's legs during the first episode of The Suite Life on Deck, crying, "Mommy, don't go!" Gallery 293px-Zack_heroic.jpg 3x05_Super_Gemelli_(Super_Twins).avi_001081440.jpg 320px-Zack_Martin_3.jpg TLS-Circle_of_Spies-Zack_and_Cody.jpg|Zack Martin as he appears in the Nintendo DS game The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies Zackmartin.jpg|Zack Martin, as he appears in The Suite Life on Deck Suite_Life_Movie_experiment.jpg 3x05_Super_Gemelli_(Super_Twins).avi_001221760.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pure Good Category:Mischievous Category:Pacifists Category:Tricksters Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:Rocky Upstart Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Bond Creator Category:Casanova Category:Remorseful Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Speedsters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Titular Category:Bond Protector Category:Super Hero Category:Kids Category:Alter-Ego Category:Nurturer Category:Pet owners Category:Optimists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Charismatic Category:Falsely Accused